Animal Friend
|games3 =FNV |requires3 =Level 10 Charisma 6 Survival 45 |ranks3 =2 |effects3 =Rank 1: Certain Animals do not attack Rank 2: They and tamed animals will come to your aid (but not against other animals) |baseid3 = |footer = Vault Boy image, as it appears in Fallout and Fallout 3 }} '''Animal Friend' is a Fallout, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4 perk. ''Fallout'' In Fallout, with this perk, some animals will not attack the player character, unless the animal is attacked first. This perk applies to all forms of rats and radscorpions except those in Shady Sands' radscorpion caves. Notes Coyotes, dogs, brahmin, deathclaws, and mantises are not classified as animals for the purposes of this perk. ''Fallout 3'' With the first rank of this perk, animals will simply not attack the player character. With the second rank, these creatures will come to their aid in combat, but never against other animals. This perk affects: * Mad brahmin * Mole rats * Vicious dogs * Yao guai Additional dialogue A new dialogue option becomes available when speaking to Tree Father Birch in Oasis. He will then explain to the Lone Wanderer why there are many animals in Oasis and how they are attracted to the sanctuary, though this doesn't have any benefits other than a little backstory of Oasis. Notes Having this perk will provide a significant advantage when going for the Sneak bobblehead in the yao guai tunnels, since the yao guai that inhabit these tunnels will no longer attack. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' With the first rank of this perk, animals will not attack the player character. With the second rank, these creatures will come to the character's aid in combat, but never against other animals. This perk affects: }} Additional dialogue * In The Fort, this perk makes it possible to bypass the fight with Antony's dogs to get back Sergeant Teddy by telling him that animals are friendly to the courier so the dogs will not attack. He will remark that he thought there was something wrong with his dogs, as they usually have to be pulled off new visitors to the Fort, and since the fight would not be fun, he will just give up the bear. * After Borous has been given Gabe's bowl and told that Gabe has been put down, this perk gives the option to express understanding of his feelings for the cyberdog. * During the main quest You'll Know It When It Happens, the search dog can be taken from the Ranger, allowing the player to find the disguised Engineer. Notes * The perk icon in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas is visually different from the previous games, in which the rabbit had an extra ear, eye, tooth, and a webbed foot. * This perk makes exploring most caves much safer. * In Goodsprings, bighorners will attack the locals or Powder Gangers during the quest "Ghost Town Gunfight" or "Run Goodsprings Run" rather than fleeing. * When attacking any Caesar's Legion members with Legion mongrels, the dogs will turn on their owners. * Despite being classified as animals for the Animal Control challenge, lakelurks and fire geckos are unaffected by this perk. Conversely, night stalkers are affected by this perk, despite being classified as abominations. * While the usefulness of this perk did not scale very well in Fallout 3, the presence of highly dangerous night stalkers makes this useful even into very high levels and areas, such as in Old World Blues (especially against Shadis in Big MT) and also against the legendary night stalker inside the Bloodborne cave. * The picture for the Animal Friend perk is a reference to Harvey. Honest Hearts-specific * Unlike the yao guai in Fallout 3, yao guai in Honest Hearts are not affected by this perk. * With the 2nd rank of this perk, animals will not come to aid someone who is fighting members of the Dead Horses. ''Fallout 4'' Category:Fallout perks Category:Fallout 2 legacy content Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks en:Animal_Friend de:Tierfreund es:Amigo animal pl:Przyjaciel zwierząt ru:Друг животных